


the last heir

by hadjerlek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Roxanne Black - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadjerlek/pseuds/hadjerlek
Summary: ' I am from the noble house of black and I will not let people walk all over me' Roxy screamed showing that she was not afraid of any of them, after all, she is a Black and bravery ran in her blood.





	1. death kiss

The ground crumbled underneath their feet and the air was filled by their ragged breaths. It was no doubt that this was her last chance to run away; the training that started from the moment her foot took a step on the ground came all to this moment. Fear filled her soul and reached to her core because after all, she was only thirteen, an age where she was supposed to make friends not enemies but she knew that this day would come. The urge to fight back took over her and she turned her body to face people that brought darkness to this beautiful clear night. As she said 'Protego Diabolica' blue flames gave her protection, a dark spell that was not something familiar to a lot of wizards but she knew it would come to a good use one day.

Snickers came from the people who surrounded her like she was prey. An aura like no other came from them, darkness and emptiness were clear on every move that they made. One of them dared to step closer to her and he turned to ashes as soon as the fire kissed his skin. That scene made silence fill the woods. 'Surrender and we will spare you life' a man that death itself feared promised but it did not sound anything like a promise; it was a threat and a lie she knew how dark her path would be if she followed them. Faint footsteps as faint as a whisper can be heard from afar they got closer and at that moment she knew that her life was not doomed as it seemed to be a few minutes ago.'Roxanne run' her grandmother screamed made her wake up from her haze and run; it was no time to worry or to think but to escape and that is what she did even when she heard a booming voice saying ' **Avada kedavra'.**

A sacrifice should not be in vain; those were the last thoughts in her head as she apparated to a small house that she preferred to call a training centre rather than home. The smell of her grandmother's perfume still swirled the atmosphere; she made her way to her room, a room that lacked any love or a simple human emotion it was blank and empty but the box underneath the window was where all the emotions bottled up in forms of her mother's pictures, letters from her deceased uncle and a tiny crumbled picture of her father's. Clothes that were scattered on the floor reminded of her time in **Ilvermorny** , a time that was cut too short. She dismissed all the thoughts about the past and focused on finding papers that her grandmother kept only for this kind of emergency, papers that were her salvation. Covered in a hard red cloth and silver seal; she grabbed a knife and slashed her palm above the seal and she thought of how much blood this will take will it drain her dry or just a few drops will do and her question was answered when the seal opened and there it was a letter and a few documents that her grandmother ordered her to give it when she reached her destination **Hogwarts**.

One backpack was all she needed to gather her belongings even though she left piles of clothes, some even untouched in her closet; her grandma advised her to buy with the money when she made it. According to her, they had a lot of money she spoke as they stacked gold there. She took one last at her surroundings and said: **'incendio tria'** her childhood house was now indulged in blue flames though she felt sad about it she needed to destroy any evidence left. Apparition a skill that she mastered last year when her grandmother became aware of the great power that she had; she used it only in time of need and this was definitely a time of need. This skill only worked if the place is familiar to the wizard and that is the main reason her grandmother took her on a journey to all the places that she needed to be in like **King's Cross Station** where she must be so she could catch the train.

n the blink of an eye, Roxy was in the bathroom in London far away from her home in America. She made her way out to reach platform 9 ¾; soon she reached platform 9 and there was no sign of 9 and ¾. Loud footsteps coming in her direction was never a good thing that is what Roxy thought and she proved herself right when an officer smiled at her ' can I help you miss' he smiled to the young girl ' no sir I am waiting for my friends here they will reach soon' a British accent clear in her voice; it was something that her grandmother had said never forget who you are, where you are from and who are your enemies those things are your identity. Her smile made the police officer nod and leave her; she sighed in relief it would have been a disaster if he took her with him. As she studied her surroundings she saw few kids and their parents enter through a wall ' please God don't let me break my nose, please' she prayed while running to the wall with both eyes closed and her hands clutching the backpack. A sigh of relief came out of her mouth; she rushed her way through the crowds and boarded the train. To say it was full was an understatement; she looked through compartments to find them full with kids some with teenagers. She managed to find one that had only one man in it but she decided to not sit there she was done with weird things this day.

She moved onto another compartment to find a girl and a boy sitting there; 'Can I sit with you' she prayed inside that yes would be the answer to her question. They all looked at each other and after a long awkward silence, ' yeah, you can take a seat next to me' the girl nodded to her with a smile. 'You look familiar' she eyed the boy once more taking in his feature; platinum blonde hair and pale skin she could have sworn that she knows a person with those features. 'I am Pansy Parkson and this is Draco Malfoy' they looked at her curiously she was indeed far from sane; 'as in Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black son' she looked at him with happy eyes; he nodded clearly intrigued by her interrogation and that made her face light up with a smile, he was the first living family member that she had met. 'I am Roxy, Roxanne Black Sirius' daughter I am your cou...' she stopped midspeech as she felt the atmosphere get heavier as if death was among them; it was near she could feel it in her bones ' cover yourself' she warned her companions and seconds after that a dementor appeared in front of her. He gave her a kiss like no other, a kiss that sucked her soul. it felt as the minute passed slowly in another compartment as well where harry was being kissed by another dementor but he was saved by that man with a light so shining that it felt like it came from heaven. Riley, on the other hand, was being hugged by the darkness. Draco and Pansy tried to scream her name but it was in vain. She had her death kiss

============================================================================== the first step on this journey. I have been doubting my ability to write and decided to write it anyway. until we meet again, remember my name, Hadjer lek


	2. death is strange

As they put her in the hospital bed, they could feel her body warmth decreasing like the last day of summer, her skin was pale as if the sun had not kissed her even once in her life; all that could be seen in her was her hair, it was as dark as the atmosphere around them. Eyes were all over her, some were curious others were filled with sorrow. Draco's eyes were filled with guilt, unlike Harry whose eyes were filled with scenarios of him being in her place if professor Lupin had not been there. Her face held some familiarity with the people in this room. 'Do you know who she is?' Dumbledore turned to Draco and Pansy and questioned about this mysterious girl. 'Her name is Roxanne, she told us that she transferred from Ilvermorny but she is from here' pansy tried to recall what their saviour said with the exact words but her cold body in front of them made her lose every piece of concentration she had. However, Draco remembered every piece of information she had told them "she is a black" as he said that all eyes came back to her; the resemblance to the Black family was evident with her black hair and pale skin, it was clear that her the black blood ran in her blood. "You can join your friend in the hall'' Dumbledore dismissed them and turned to look at Lupin and harry "you were lucky professor lupin was there," he told him with a faint smile. Silence fell on them again; the words that needed to be said can only come from one person and that person is slowly grasping the thin line of life.

All the voices were muffled and unclear as to if she was underwater and her ears were blocked. Riley knew that death was not an option today especially after surviving the dreadful events of yesterday. She tried to scream and to tell them she was alive but her mouth was sealed with the strongest seal in the world. Her time on earth was not over yet and she did not want to go away without a fight. "Concentrate Roxy, you can do it" she repeated those words like a mantra in her head. She thought of her uncle's letters to her, he was there for her even though he died before she was born, this death would be a disgrace to him and his name which she held as her own sometimes. She recalled how both their names are filled with bravery and pride as if they were lions and a lion fights with all his might and dies with his head held high like her uncle did and she would not die without a fight. It was set in her mind that she would not die and she didn't.

A gasp of air broke the silence in the room and all eyes were on her again; she was alive. That was only thought that ran in everyone's head in the room, even hers. The nurse rushed her way towards to help her even if all she could think was that this girl was dead a few seconds ago. Harry was staring at her as if she was a miracle and she was; no one survived a dementor's kiss; it was called the death kiss for a reason.

Her awkward cough broke the train of thoughts running in everyone's head and dumbledore was the first one to talk " are you okay child and if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here" she looked over to the curious faces and answered " I am Roxanne Black, my grandma asked me to come here and give you this in case anything happens" she rummaged through her bag that was laying in the floor next to the hospital bad; she finally found the sealed letter that her grandmother ordered her to give it to dumbledore in case anything happened. As she handed him the letter and waited for him to read it, she noticed Harry's hateful stares towards her. "Do you mind if we talk alone" she pointed to harry showing her discomfort in talking in front of him; "do you mind joining your friends harry" he gave him a faint smile and the second he left she started speaking " my grandmother passed away yesterday, and as I far as I know the only family I have left is my father so I came instantly'' lupin opened his mouth to tell her about her father but she did not spare him a second "I am aware of my father situation, you have my word that I am no accomplice to him or a threat to this school" she looked sincere and prideful much like her father. Dumbledore took his time reading the letter while others continued to watch the little girl like a hawk

"Professor Dumbledore,

This letter is a sign that I no longer can take care of my granddaughter whether it is sickness or death, I am not eligible to handle this little child anymore. Riley has been really promising in using magic. She does resemble the Black family with more than just looks, she has the skills that they had. Unfortunately, she has been cursed with a blood curse unlike no other and wizards have been aiming to get their hands upon her. they tried to taint her with their dark ways many times but she remains pure. I am putting her in the care of Hogwarts to protect her from anything even herself

Rose Admond"

He looked over to the young child that has lost every family member and the one that is left is a murder " Welcome to Hogwarts miss black, shall we get you sorted?" Those words made her face light up and the room was now filled with joy rather than sorrow that was there minutes ago. She jumped off the bed and started walking behind them like a small child. One would say that death can be very tiring but Riley was nothing but tired. "You can go sit with Harry, the boy from before" he turned to her as they came close to the great hall, she nodded with confusion as to why he wanted her to sit with harry. She made her way to see her cousin and Harry bickering "I heard you fainted like actually fainted" those were the last words that she spoke before she came into their visions. " I hope you are not talking about me" she joked around expecting to hear laughs but what she heard were screams that sounded like a scared child which belong to non-other than her cousin Draco " what happened" she screamed in return causing people to look at her with annoyed expressions, " I thought you would save me a place" she looked over to find every place taken leaving her with no choice then to sit with Harry who looked at her as if she was a walking disease. They were seated in the same table that now resembled a table of war with his constant glare. "I am Roxy '' she offered her hand to the girl sitting next to her "Hermoine granger " Hermoine spite her name with anger that she could barely hold that they let a daughter of a loose criminal that wanted to kill her best friend wander near them. "On second thought, I am going to join pansy over there" she saw that her presence was not welcomed and she would rather be somewhere far from them. Draco and pansy were eavesdropping, finding it amusing and nice that she preferred to sit with them rather than the mighty trio so they made her space between them and the second she sat down, questions flooded the table mostly from pansy that could not believe her eyes. "Miss black will you come here" Dumbledore announced her existence to the whole school and that was her cue to get sorted. Her mind was like a desert so quite yet it was filled with speculation on what house she will be. Gryffindor where her father was, the house that made him become the mad man that he is today or Slytherin where her uncle became a death eater and where he left one of his belongings for her there. 

She did not realize that she already reached the stand and the sorting hat was almost above her head. "Another Black, it has been a long while since we had one of you. You are so much like your father rebellious and persistent and very loyal, Gryffindor will suit you. I can see you are more like you are uncle, aren't you? Brave and very intelligent. Ambition is in your blood. Slytherin will take you places and help you achieve your goals'' the sorting hat took a long pause and at that moment Roxanne knew where she belonged, somewhere will she make people pay for what they did to her and she prayed that she got the house she wanted ''Better be Slytherin" her prayers were answered as the sorting house announced that she now wore the same colours as her uncle and she was indeed thrilled as she made her way towards the happy looking Draco and Pansy. 

''it is strange'' professor Trelaweny looked confused as she fixed her gaze on Roxy's diminishing figure ''what is strange Sybill'' professor McGonagall questioned trying to get answers from her; ''death '' she sighed '' it is more beautiful than people make it out to be.''

==============================================================================  
hopefully the third chapter won't take that long 

until we meet again, remember my name. 

Hadjer Lek


End file.
